Desnecessário
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Era totalmente desnecessário contar para os outros. Eles já sabiam e só os dois precisavam saber.


Oi pessoas! Estou de volta depois de algum tempo sem um pingo de inspiração.

Gente, o que está acontecendo aqui? Só vejo fanfics Shikaino ultimamente! Que irritante! O que aconteceu com os fãs de Shikatema?

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Desnecessário<p>

O sol estava forte em Konoha naquele dia e Shikamaru já estava cansado de estar parado no portão da vila. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes até ouvir alguém chamá-lo.

- Ei! Shikamaru! Está esperando a representante de Suna?

A princípio não reconheceu a voz, mas quando abriu os olhos viu que era Izumo quem estava falando. Ele e Kotetsu tinham sido escalados para serem os guardiões do portão da vila.

- Estou. –respondeu com a voz arrastada, como sempre.

- Que trabalho horrível esse seu. –dessa vez era Kotetsu quem falava e, em seguida, apoiava o queixo sobre a mão, entediado com seu trabalho de vigia- Deve ser muito chato ficar organizando o exame chuunin.

- É, muito chato. –Shikamaru respondeu e não conteve um bocejo só de pensar no trabalho.

- E pra piorar a sua colega é aquela Temari. –Izumo fez uma expressão de desagrado ao lembrar-se da loira- Ela parece estar sempre de mau humor.

- Quase sempre.

- Não sei como você agüenta.

- Não posso fazer nada, a velha problemática sempre me bota nessas missões chatas.

- Sabe, o Naruto anda espalhando por aí que você e essa garota têm um caso. É verdade? –Izumo perguntou, encarando o Nara de maneira curiosa.

- Claro que não. –Shikamaru respondeu sem se importar muito com a pergunta do outro.

- Só você mesmo, Izumo. Ficar dando ouvidos ao Naruto. É claro que o Shikamaru não teria nada com aquela kunoichi. Ela é assustadora. –Kotetsu falou em tom de deboche.

- Eu achava mesmo que era mentira! Só queria ter certeza... – Izumo respondeu um pouco constrangido.

A conversa cessou quando eles avistaram a Sabaku se aproximar.

- Oi. – Temari falou de forma indiferente. Não demonstrou nenhuma emoção em vê-los.

- Oi. –eles responderam da mesma maneira.

- Vamos, Nara. Estou cansada. – ela colocou a mão atrás do pescoço e massageou o local.

Shikamaru acenou para os shinobis e levou a loira até o hotel. Não falaram nada durante o percurso e isso irritou o moreno. Era muito estranho andar ao lado de uma pessoa sem trocarem uma palavra. Quando chegaram na frente do prédio, Temari se virou para ele.

- Não vou mais precisar de você hoje, pode ir. – Temari olhava para os lados enquanto falava e isso o intrigou um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

Quando terminou de falar, um sorriso se formou nos lábios da kunoichi. Mas do que ela estava rindo? Shikamaru fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou, estava cansado de tentar entendê-la. Abriu rapidamente quando sentiu os dedos da loira se enroscarem em seu cabelo e sua boca ser pressionada contra a dela.

- Até amanhã. –ela sorriu e entrou no hotel.

Shikamaru ficou estático observando a Sabaku se afastar. Definitivamente, ele não conseguia entendê-la. Ela fazia essas coisas quando bem entendia, mas quando ele tentava algo ela sempre se esquivava. Aquela história estava começando a intrigá-lo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tomou o caminho para casa. Não ia ficar perdendo tempo pensando nessas coisas.

ooo

No outro dia, estavam fazendo o trabalho normalmente e Temari agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shikamaru não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, queria tirar aquela história a limpo. Afinal, eles eram o quê? Levantou-se e se aproximou da kunoichi que estava organizando alguns papéis. Sem dizer nada, passou o braço pela cintura dela e prensou-a contra si.

- Dá pra me deixar trabalhar? – ela falou de forma agressiva, como de costume, e se contorceu para tentar se livrar do contato.

- Temari...

Ela nem o deixou começar a falar e acertou uma cotovelada em seu estômago que fez com que ele se afastasse alguns passos e colocasse a mão no local da pancada.

- Aliás, acho que você também tem muita coisa pra fazer ainda. –ela falou grosseiramente, sem se comover com as interjeições de dor por parte dele.

O resto do dia se passou como todos os outros: terminaram a pilha de relatórios, entregaram à hokage, foram comer algo e, por final, estavam se dirigindo até o hotel. Novamente o silêncio prevalecia entre eles, até Shikamaru quebrá-lo.

- Quero falar com você.

- Pode falar.

- Não aqui no meio da rua.

- Tudo bem, pode subir.

Temari nem esperou que ele respondesse e entrou no hotel. Shikamaru bufou, já estava se irritando com a situação, mas a seguiu. Ela abriu a porta do quarto, tirou os sapatos e começou a soltar o cabelo. Shikamaru se sentou na cama e ficou esperando ela terminar.

- Fale. –ela nem o encarava, estava mais preocupada com a tarefa de soltar os cabelos.

- O que está acontecendo com você, hein? –o fato de ela não estar nem aí para o que ele estava falando tornava a situação ainda pior.

- Como assim? –depois de soltar o cabelo ela desfez o nó do laço que estava em sua cintura e começou a tirar o vestido. Shikamaru corou violentamente apesar de ela estar com um top e uma bermuda por baixo.

- D-dá pra você se trocar depois?- pediu. Se continuasse assim ele nem conseguiria mais falar.

Pela primeira vez ela o encarou e ele desviou o olhar para que ela não visse o quão envergonhado estava. Ficou observando os pés dela enquanto ela se aproximava e se sentava ao seu lado.

- O que foi? –ela perguntou calmamente, mas logo deu uma risada- Tudo isso é só porque eu tirei o vestido?

- Você não respondeu. O que deu em você? – tinha que focar no que realmente importava e não perder a concentração com as provocações dela.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Você não nota nada de diferente? O clima está péssimo entre nós ultimamente!

- Não sei por que. – Temari falou de maneira provocante e deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Temari... o que está fazendo? –ele tinha a impressão de que estava sendo usado para a diversão dela e por isso não queria ceder.

- Você não gosta de mim?

Shikamaru ficou estático, não esperava que ela fosse perguntar uma coisa dessas. O que faria agora? Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Não é essa a questão. Estou cansado disso, de você fazer o que quer.

- Achei que você também quisesse. – ela olhou para baixo e deu uma risadinha.

- Por que sempre que estamos a sós você age assim? Você parece outra pessoa.

- Não posso ser gentil com você de vez em quando?

- Pode, mas... por favor, pare com isso. – Shikamaru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, estava ficando louco. Temari colocou a mão na perna dele e deu leves beijos em seu pescoço até ele segurá-la pelos ombros e a afastar de si- Chega.

Temari levantou-se e seu semblante ficou sério.

- Fale logo o que quer falar.

- Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Estava acontecendo que eu achava que você gostava de mim, mas acho que me enganei. – ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu violentamente- Vá embora logo.

Shikamaru se aproximou e a forçou a fechar a porta. Temari suspirou e começou a bater o pé no chão, irritada.

- Eu não disse que não gosto. Só não entendo por que você sempre foge de mim.

- Estou fugindo agora?

- Não, mas hoje à tarde...

- Shika...- ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo peito dele e seu tom de voz mudou totalmente- Por que você insiste em se aproximar de mim quando tem gente por perto?

- Por que _você_ insiste em esconder das pessoas?

- Elas não precisam saber. – sussurrou e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele- Só nós precisamos saber.

- Sim, mas eu não entendo por que você fica escondendo de todos.

- Porque as pessoas são fofoqueiras e vão ficar falando sobre nós.

- Você sabe que o Naruto anda fazendo fofocas?

- Sei, e é justamente por isso que não vamos provar que ele está certo. Agora...- os braços dela enlaçaram a cintura do shinobi e ela o encarou fixamente, de maneira provocante- pare de falar sobre isso, eu estava morrendo de saudades.

Shikamaru passou uma mão por trás do pescoço da loira e a beijou intensamente. Também queria muito vê-la, afinal estavam separados há muito tempo.

- Quer um motivo melhor pra mantermos isso em segredo? – ela falou logo que se separaram- O Kankuro morre de ciúmes de mim, está sempre bancando o "irmão protetor". Acho que você não ia gostar que ele soubesse sobre nós.

- O Kankuro é assim? – Shikamaru perguntou normalmente, mas no fundo tinha ficado um pouco assustado- E o Gaara?

- O Gaara também, mas o Kankuro é pior.

Shikamaru ficou pensativo. Onde ele estava se metendo? Temari deu uma risada ao ver que ele tinha ficado preocupado com o que ela havia dito.

- Não vai me dizer que ficou com medo...

- Claro que não, problemática.

- Sei... – Temari lançou um olhar irônico para ele e sorriu.

Era óbvio que ela não tinha acreditado. Nem ele tinha acreditado no que tinha dito. Os irmãos Sabaku eram muito, _muito _assustadores. Era bem melhor se ele se envolvesse com uma mulher normal e, de preferência, com uma família normal. Céus, se Kankuro descobrisse, o que será que faria? Por que essas coisas aconteciam com ele? Justo ele que só queria uma vida calma e sem problemas.

Shikamaru parou de devanear e voltou à realidade quando os braços da kunoichi enlaçaram seu pescoço e ela o beijou novamente. Não demorou para que ele correspondesse e a abraçasse fortemente contra si. Um toque de celular interrompeu os dois e Temari bufou, irritada. Shikamaru olhou o celular e murmurou ao em desagrado.

- Tenho que ir.

- Por quê? –a loira perguntou sensualmente.

- Meu pai vai dar uma festa lá em casa com os amigos problemáticos dele e minha mãe sempre insiste que eu vá também.

- Sabe... –ela se aproximou lentamente e o abraçou, colocando a cabeça em seu peito- eu acho que ela não vai ligar se você não for uma vez.

- Temari... você não sabe como ela é problemática... – Shikamaru tentou se afastar, mas quando se deu conta já estava acariciando os cabelos da kunoichi.

- Você já está bem grandinho, acho que não precisa fazer tudo que a mamãe manda. Fique aqui, vai ser muito mais divertido do que a festinha do seu pai. –ela sorriu divertida e se afastou dele.

Shikamaru ficou pensativo. O que ela queria fizer com "mais divertido"? Será que...? Oh...

- Você não está com calor? –Temari falou se abanando com a mão- Eu estou, vou tomar um banho.

A Sabaku caminhou lentamente até a porta do banheiro e deu uma olhada discreta para trás antes de entrar. Shikamaru não era bobo, tinha entendido muito bem o que ela queria. Sorriu e a seguiu em seguida. Com certeza sua noite ia ser muito mais divertida com ela.

* * *

><p>E então? Achei essa fanfic pequena, mas foi o que me veio à cabeça.<p>

Se gostaram comentem! (e se não gostaram também =D)


End file.
